


Lessons Learned

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endearments, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teaches Steve how to slow dance and Steve experiences another first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/107222714836/stevebottoms-bucky-probably-taught-steve-how-to) in response to [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com) headcanon: _Bucky probably taught Steve how to dance to get him ready for when he finds himself on a date with a nice girl and how to kiss in case the girl has enjoyed dancing with Steve and wants to thank him. See, Stevie, girls like it when you put your hand under their skirt and while Steve isn’t wearing a skirt it doesn’t stop Bucky from slipping his hand down Steve’s pants, giving Steve his first handjob while the little guy leans against him. Bucky pushing Steve’s hair from his forehead while he is still coming down from the first time someone other than himself touched him (◕‿◕✿)_

**Title** : Lessons Learned  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 3111  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : pre CA: TFA, pre serum Steve, first time, mutual handjob, frottage, endearments, fluff  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Bucky teaches Steve how to slow dance and Steve experiences another first.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/107222714836/stevebottoms-bucky-probably-taught-steve-how-to) in response to [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com) headcanon: _Bucky probably taught Steve how to dance to get him ready for when he finds himself on a date with a nice girl and how to kiss in case the girl has enjoyed dancing with Steve and wants to thank him. See, Stevie, girls like it when you put your hand under their skirt and while Steve isn’t wearing a skirt it doesn’t stop Bucky from slipping his hand down Steve’s pants, giving Steve his first handjob while the little guy leans against him. Bucky pushing Steve’s hair from his forehead while he is still coming down from the first time someone other than himself touched him (◕‿◕✿)_

 

“Stevie, how in God’s name do you not know how to dance?” asked Bucky, Steve _finally_ explaining why he never wanted to join him on the dance floor down at the club instead of making his usual excuses. _Robert needs these sketches before tomorrow, Buck._ Or: _I’m not feeling real well tonight, Buck._ Or: _Bucky, I’m saving up for your birthday present, you jerk._

Steve sat on the edge of the sofa, fingers playing over the buckles of his suspenders. “It just wasn’t all that important, Bucky.” 

“Not important? You could've been spending quality time with your best pal, but you were too much of a punk to let him teach ya' to dance; c'mere!”said Bucky, tucking his fingers under Steve's suspenders and tugging Steve up off of the couch. 

“Hey, Bucky, I don't— _hey_.” Steve's eyes widened, Bucky's big palms covering his hips and positioning him to Bucky's liking. 

“You ain't even gotta learn nothin' complicated,” said Bucky, placing Steve's left hand on his shoulder and holding Steve's right hand in his other. He curled his arm around Steve's waist and tugged him close. “Just gotta slow dance, Stevie. Hold her real close like and keep your eyes on her; she won't even care that you don't know the faster paced stuff.” His heart pounded in his chest, Steve frowning at their feet as Steve made sure he wouldn't step on his toes.

“Well why are _you_ leadin' if you're tryna teach me how to dance with a dame?” asked Steve, glancing up at Bucky with a furrowed brow. “There ain't even any music,” he grumbled, letting Bucky tangle their fingers together. 

“It'll be easier to show you how to lead than to explain it.”

“How am I supposed to keep my eyes on you if you want me watchin' your feet?” Steve looked down at their feet, both of them in their socks on their dull wooden flooring. 

Bucky nudged Steve's chin with their fists, tipping Steve's face up and raising an eyebrow. “You ain't gotta look at our feet, either. Y'know what a square looks like?” He choked back a smirk under Steve's unamused glare. “Well we're gonna move in a square. Follow my steps and you'll be fine,” he said, holding their hands out again and pressing his right palm more firmly to the small of Steve's back. “Ready?”

Steve sighed and nodded, tripping over himself when Bucky stepped back unexpectedly. Bucky easily steadied him and he was ready for it when Bucky guided them a step to the left.

“It's not the type of thing where you do the steps one at a time,” explained Bucky, pleased that Steve predicted the backward step. He _had_ said that they were moving in a square and Steve never needed telling twice. Steve expected their next movement and he mirrored Steve's feet. “That's good. _Perfect_ ,” he said, recalling the last time he'd slow danced, quietly humming until they were dancing to the same slow rhythm. Steve's brow wrinkled and Steve pressed his ear against his chest, breathing hitching under the warm press of Steve's cheek. 

Feeling the vibrations of Bucky's humming allowed him to better follow Bucky's pace and steps, movements quickening as Bucky hummed something with a faster tempo. 

“Y'think you can handle some rotating?” teased Bucky, tightening their slightly clammy fingers and grinning at Steve's upturned face. “Quarter of a turn to my left, alright?”

Steve nodded and firmed his hold on Bucky's shoulder. “So two boxes?”

“Yeah, Stevie,” answered Bucky, watching the silent movement of Steve's pink mouth as Steve counted their steps, stumbling slightly on their first turn before catching his footing. A grin curled the corners of Steve's mouth when they returned to their original positioning. “Told ya' it wasn't real complicated.”

Shrugging, Steve switched their grips, his right hand on Bucky's waist with Bucky's hand on his shoulder. “Let me try,” he said, waiting for Bucky's little nod. Bucky shifted closer, hips nearly flush against his stomach as Bucky muttered an 'All you, punk.'

Steve easily guided them through a full rotation, cheeks a little flushed with pride. “Knew you'd get the hang of it. Now, your girl might want to get a little close to 'ya if you know what I mean,” he teased, waggling his brows and making Steve snort. Bucky shifted even closer, gaze dipping to the uneven bob of Steve's Adam's apple. Steve inhaled sharply and swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. “You're usually gonna be this close 'cuz there ain't much room on the dance floor for as big of steps as we were makin'.”

“ _Buck_.”

“Small steps, Steve,” said Bucky quietly, following the square and twirl of Steve's movements. “Exactly like this,” he whispered, Steve's breathing quickening when Steve glanced at his mouth. He wanted to rub the back of his neck, distract himself from the wicked tease of Steve licking his own lips. But Steve kept _looking_. “So, uh, your dance partner might want you to give her a kiss, yeah?”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded absently. “Yeah? And how am I supposed to figure that out?” he asked, Bucky watching the slide of his tongue over his lips.

“They'll keep lookin' at your mouth, probably blush a little and giggle when you catch 'em at it,” answered Bucky, rocking into Steve when Steve stared at his mouth.

“Then what?” Steve knew exactly what, had seen plenty what, but Bucky's fingers curled in the hair at his nape and he gasped.

“ _Then_ you give 'em what they want,” breathed Bucky, heartbeat thundering in his ears as Steve crept onto the balls of his feet, long fingers wrinkling the back of his t-shirt as he leant down. Steve's soft exhale fanned across his cheekbone, palm splaying out across the small of his back as he caught Steve's slick bottom lip between his own. He let go of Steve's hair and curled his fingers over Steve's throat, thumb brushing from Steve's chin to the hinge of his jaw and back.

Steve pulled back, sighing against Bucky's mouth, still pressed all along Bucky's front as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He watched Bucky's face and chewed on his bottom lip, Bucky's gaze still focused on his mouth. He pressed forward this time, tentatively tracing the seam of Bucky's lips with his tongue. Humming, Bucky opened his mouth, holding his face and squeezing his other hand. Bucky slid their tongues together and he rocked on his toes, belly growing warm when he felt Bucky's firming prick against his hip.

“What,” Steve groaned, Bucky kissing beneath his ear and tipping his head to the side, “what if they're anglin' for more than a kiss?”

“Hm, _well_ , sometimes they like it when you get your hands on 'em. A little tease under their skirt and, all blushing and breathless, they'll ask 'ya to walk 'em home,” said Bucky, dropping Steve's hand and curling his left arm around Steve's waist, fingers sliding down the back of Steve's pants and underwear. Tips dipping into Steve's cleft, Steve shivered against him, both of Steve's hands tightening around his waist.

“What do you do when you get 'em home?” Steve slid his hands underneath Bucky's tee, thumbs barely brushing the hot skin of Bucky's hips.

“Kiss 'em goodnight,” answered Bucky, freeing his hand and tugging at the back of Steve's suspenders. Pulled at Steve until Steve's back thumped lightly against the closest wall. Steve sighed and he leant down toward Steve's mouth, letting Steve catch his lips as he traced the waistband of Steve's pants with his fingertips. With a gasp, Steve pulled back, chin pressing against his heaving chest as Steve watched his hands. “Make sure they want you there and if they do they'll invite you inside.”

He looked up at Steve, stilling his fingers at the fly of Steve's pants.

“Bucky, I want it,” said Steve firmly despite his flushed cheeks. He undid the buttons of Bucky's pants, gaze riveted to the bulge of Bucky's cock between the spread fabric. 

“I— _yeah_ , Stevie, me, too.” Bucky pulled apart Steve's buttons, slack making Steve's suspenders inch down his shoulders.

“Tell me.”

“I _want_ you, Steve.”

Steve groaned and pulled Bucky close, pushing at the waistband of Bucky's boxers. “Christ, Buck...” Bucky's thick cock jutted from dark hair, crown flushed and shiny with precome. “I— _wow_.” He caught Bucky's wrists before Bucky could pull down his underwear. Squeezed until Bucky hissed and tipped up his chin.

“Do you not want to?” asked Bucky, voice barely a whisper as he stroked the underside of Steve's chin. He hardly heard himself over the thud of his pulse in his ears. Felt every single heartbeat like he had to force his blood to keep pumping. He'd had the smallest hope that they'd eventually find their way here. Thought he'd caught Steve looking at him the same way he knew he looked at Steve. But Steve's thin fingers were tight around his wrist, Steve sucking on the inside of his cheek as Steve stared down between them.

“I _do_ , just—” Steve sighed, breath ruffling his fringe as he dropped Bucky's wrist and let Bucky hook the band of his boxers under his balls. “Buck— _shit_.” His eyes widened, Bucky's fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock. 

“Just what, sweetheart?” asked Bucky, pet name falling free without a thought. He sucked on his bottom lip, watching the slide of his fist over Steve's dick, breathing catching when Steve thickened fully in his palm. “Is this okay?”

“Oh _god_.” Bucky jacked his cock, left hand pushing the hem of his t-shirt up around his waist and to the side. His belly fluttered under the chill air, Bucky's hand finding his hip, thumb brushing along the sharp press of bone. “Yes, Bucky, it's okay. _Fuck_ , it's good.” Steve reached for Bucky's length, hips jerking when Bucky pressed his cock against his own and took them both in hand. His prick seemed even smaller against Bucky's, but Bucky didn't say a word, just leant closer and pressed his free hand to the wall next to his head.

“Jesus, Stevie, would you look at that,” whispered Bucky, awed that Steve wanted him like this. That Steve wanted him to make Steve feel good. Their cocks fit perfectly in his palm, Steve's cockhead rubbing right where his dick was most sensitive. He held them beneath the crowns, sliding the tips together, Steve tilting his hips further away from the wall. “Such a pretty cock, doll. _Oh_ ,” Steve's fingers dug into his hips at the endearment, precome pearling at Steve's slit and dripping between the press of their dicks. “You like that, Stevie? Doll?”

“ _Bucky_ , oh my god,” moaned Steve, never understood the point of pet names, but Bucky calling him the same names he'd heard Bucky call his dates made his balls tighten and his gut heat.

“ _Doll_ ,” whispered Bucky, grinding into the twitch of Steve's hips. “Baby doll, fuckin' beautiful.” He stilled his fist, Steve rocking his hips and fucking the circle of his fingers. Steve breathed evenly, hairline damp with effort, fingers flexing over his hips. “Here, hang on,” he said, pushing Steve's hair away from Steve's face and then curling his hands around Steve's thighs.

He lifted Steve's left leg around his hip, pressing close as Steve hooked his other leg around Bucky and squeezed him between his lithe thighs. Steve's back wouldn't hold out long, but he pinned Steve with his hips, Steve's arms winding around his neck when he wrapped his hand back around their cocks. It wouldn't matter anyway; he wasn't going to last. Could always lay Steve out on the sofa if he didn't get Steve there before him.

“Bucky, _please_.”

Seemed Steve wouldn't be an issue, either. Bucky slid his hand along their dicks, twisting his wrist on the down stroke. He looped his left arm under Steve's ass, holding Steve close as they ground together. He pressed his face into the mess of Steve's hair, breathing in soap and the dark ash of charcoal. Two powdery streaks of black lined Steve's part from where he'd rubbed his fingers through his hair while he'd been sketching earlier. Stifling a grin, he kissed Steve's temple.

Steve groaned and tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair, bringing him closer and licking into Bucky's mouth. It wasn't any sort of proper kiss, but Bucky moaned and slid his tongue alongside his own. Bucky squeezed his ass and sucked on his lower lip, drag of Bucky's teeth jarring a whimper from his throat. “Buck, can you—a little tighter,” he said quietly, panting, hips hitching when Bucky tightened his grip. He dragged his nails across Bucky's shoulder blades, Bucky gasping and bucking against him.

“Jesus, Stevie, sound incredible when you're gettin' off.” Steve's head thunked back against the wall and he kissed the length of Steve's neck, down from his jaw to the peek of Steve's clavicle over the collar of his tee. “Make more of those lovely little noises for me, baby doll.”

Brow furrowing, Steve opened his mouth to chide Bucky, but he cried out under the scrape of Bucky's teeth along his jaw, doing _exactly_ as Bucky'd asked.

“Like that, _fuck_ , Steve...” 

Steve let his eyes fall closed, didn't care what Bucky said or what kind of embarrassing sounds he made in response so long as Bucky kept jerking them in the warm, slick curl of his fist. Couldn't even complain that Bucky had lifted him like he hated, not with Bucky grinding against him, all but chanting that damned endearment in his ear.

“Are you getting close, doll? Gonna come for me?” he asked, nipping the lobe of Steve's ear and then kissing the v of moles from the right side of Steve's nose to his Adam's apple. Steve moaned and nodded, chin knocking into Bucky's forehead, causing them both to groan and chuckle.

“Yeah, Buck, just keep at _that_.” Steve's back bowed, fingers massaging the back of Bucky's head as Bucky thumbed their cockheads, squeezing their shafts together. Bucky moaned and buried his face against his throat. Bucky's gasping breaths prickled goosebumps along his skin, shiver racking his body as he clung to Bucky's neck. He hiked his legs higher around Bucky's body. Dug his socked heels into Bucky's firm ass and groaned. “ _Fuck_ , almost...”

Bucky sighed, brow furrowing, cock twitching against Steve's. Rubbing his cheek against Steve's jaw, he caught Steve's attention. Pressed their lips together and quickened the slide of his fist. “Come on, doll, let me see you lose it,” he whispered, kissing the side of Steve's nose and rubbing their cocks together.

“Jesus, I'm gonna come. _Bucky_...” whined Steve, swallowing down another keen. His belly quivered, legs shaking around Bucky's waist. His back ached, twinge of his spine and shoulders amplifying the swirl of heat in his stomach. He clutched Bucky's shoulders, rolling his hips as best as he could. Eyes falling closed again, he gasped, Bucky's hand around them his only point of focus.

“Do it, Stevie, _fuck_ , doll.” He let go of his dick and folded his fingers around Steve's length, so slick with precome his fist slipped along Steve's cock. “That's it, baby, fuckin' perfect. Come for me.”

Steve's brow pinched and he tipped his head back against the wall, spine arching. Fingertips digging into Bucky's back, he spilled, thick and messy over Bucky's fingers and the cradle of his lap. “ _Bucky!_ ”

“Holy shit, Steve,” he whispered, watching Steve's cock jerk and soften in his fist. Bucky caught Steve's panting mouth, grunting when Steve's fingers bit into his shoulder. He carefully set Steve on his feet again, planting his palm next to Steve's head and grinding against Steve's exposed hip. Steve's hands found their way up under his t-shirt, nimble fingers caressing his sides as he fucked the dip of Steve's hip.

Breathing heavily, Steve sighed Bucky's name, stomach tightening as Bucky used his body. He squeezed Bucky's waist, rubbing the slight definition to Bucky's abdomen with his thumbs. “Come on. Come on, Bucky...” Bucky's toes curled where they bracketed his feet, movements erratic as Bucky sucked in gasping breaths. 

“Oh my god. Oh _god_ , Steve!” Bucky groaned, tucking his forehead against Steve's shoulder and shuddering, come ribboning in the groove of Steve's hip, catching in the light thatch of Steve's pubic hair. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he whispered, exhale making Steve's bangs flutter. “All right?” he asked, straightening and pushing Steve's hair off of his forehead. 

Steve nodded, fingers sliding up and down Bucky's sides. “Yes,” he groaned, Bucky bringing his hand to his mouth and licking off his release. “Bucky, _Jesus_.”

“Hm?” Bucky held Steve's gaze as he sucked Steve's come off of his fingers, licking his lips and causing Steve to groan.

“You're _awful_ ,” groaned Steve, prodding Bucky's ribs.

Shrugging, Bucky removed his fingers with a wet pop and dried them on his shirt. They stared at each other, silent, hands still on one another. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do from here, but Steve wasn't pushing him away. “Hey,” he murmured, leaning down when Steve tipped up his chin. He met Steve's mouth in a light kiss, Steve sighing softly through his nose.

“That was...a lot better than when I do it myself,” said Steve, sliding his fingers through Bucky's come. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, knew Bucky would hold it over his head for the rest of their lives. Bucky's wide eyes were worth it, though.

“Was that— _Christ_ , doll, was that the first time anyone had...”

“Shut up; don't let it get to your fat head, jerk,” muttered Steve, letting the wall take more of his weight. “Would've said _something_ if I'd been with someone.”

“Hope you'd share something like that with your best pal,” said Bucky, sliding his fingers through Steve's hair again.

“Looks like I did,” teased Steve, lifting his hand to Bucky's mouth and chewing on his lip when Bucky licked off his own release.

“Punk.” Bucky buttoned up their pants and straightened Steve's suspenders. Steve cupped his cheek and stood on his toes, mouths meeting in a firm kiss.

Steve pulled back, cheeks pinked and mouth plumped. “So you got anything else important I oughta learn?”

Bucky held onto Steve's hips and pulled him close, leering. “Matter of fact, I can think of quite few important things we oughta learn together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
